Gun Fire
by Clemmy-Cloo14
Summary: A fifteen year old Clementine is shot by scavengers while trying to save Christa. How will the story be different if she was shot instead of bitten? (Some what graphic violence)


**Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first story in a while. I hope you like it.**

Clementine stands alone in the middle of the woods. Blood oozing out of the bullet that pierced through the skin above her left hip. Pain radiating throughout her abdomen as she moved down the path, hoping to find something to clean out the wound.

Clementines vision was going blurry, making it hard for her to see the details in the objects around. Seeing the blurred silhouette of a grouping of three rocks. Sliding down the side of the middle rock. Clementine couldn't manage to hold her eyes open from the amount of blood that was rushing out of her body.  
After what felt like second Clementine managed to open her eyes, vision still blurry, she looked around. Seeing walkers scattered all around her, slowly walking in different directions. Turning her head to the left, she saw a walker advancing towards her. Managing to get up from her spot in the cluster of rocks she walked as fast as she could to get away from the walker lurking behind her.

Clem's pace not being fast enough for her to get away from the walker she is pushed face first into the ground, quickly turning around and attempting to push the walker off of her. After trying to push the walker off of her for no more than thirty seconds before her arms start to feel as heavy as lead and the hole in her hip begin to strain from the weight above of her. As soon as the walker begins to get close to Clem's pale face when the head of the walker fall off and blood rushed onto her face. Looking at her rescuers she sees a man in his twenties that is wearing an orange shirt and an older man that is wearing a green jacket. The man in the orange shirt moves the walker body off of Clem as the man in the green jacket shoot the two walkers coming towards them.

"I'm out! Grab her and lets go!" Green jacket says, to the man in the orange shirt.

"Come on, kid, we got to get." Orange shirt says as he picks Clem up, bridal style. Clementine groans as her wounded side presses against his body. The two men run fast through the forest to get away from the walkers. After running for awhile the men stop.

"I think… I think we're safe." The man in the jacket says to the two people behind him. Both men quickly looking around to make sure the coast in clear.

"Yeah… yeah, we're good." Orange shirt confirms. "Hey, you alright...?" He asks looking down at Clementine.

"I can- I can walk." Clementine replies to the two men.

"Oh is that so cause last I saw you could barely _crawl_ away from that lurker back there. Look you're in bad shape kid." The man in the orange shirt says as he begins to walk.

"What're you doing out here?" Jacket man said as he walked next to them.

"Where are the people you are with?" The other man chimes in. "There is no chance you made it on your own out here."

"I don't want them to think we are doing anything but trying to help you." the older man stated.

"I'm alone. Everyone I was with are gone." Clementine said looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The guy carrying her said. "Well… I'm Luke and this is Pete."  
"Hey there" Pete said and gave Clementine a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm Clementine."

"It's nice to meet you, Clementine. For, now we're gonna take you back to our group, Okay?" Luke said looking down at Clementine. "We got a doctor with us and you look like you could use some- HOLY SHIT!" Luke said as he dropped Clementine on to the dirt. Clementine landing on to her left side groaned in pain.

"What? What is it?" Pete asked and stepped next to Luke. Now noticing the blood coming through Clementines shirt.

"She's...She's been bit, man. Fuck!" Luke says, bringing his hands up to his head as he started to pace slightly. "What are we gonna do here?"

"NO!" Clementine shouted at them. "I was Shot! I swear!"

"When were you shot?" Pete asked. "When we found you we didn't see any blood."

"C'mon kid don't lie to us!" Luke said as he continued to pace back and forth.

"I was shot when my friend and I, were attacked, by scavengers!" Clementine exclaimed desperately. "If you don't believe me look at it!"

"Yeah and have you sink your teeth into Pete's neck? No way." Luke say emphasizing his point by moving his arms around a lot.

"My neck! Why Am I the the one?" Pete says raising his eyebrows at Luke.

"Cause, I don't know this kind of stuff, man." Pete sighed and walked over to Clementine, who raised her shirt to where the hole in her skin was slowly bleeding. Pete dabbed away some blood from the wound and saw the entry hole in the skin. Turning her body slightly he noticed that there was no exit wound.

"She was shot that's for sure, but the bullet didn't leave her body." Pete said looking at Luke. Luke was in shock. "Well, what are you waiting for boy, let's get her to the cabin!"

Clementine stood up, and began to feel fuzzy. Her vision began to blur, and she felt her body tilt over and fall onto the dirt.

"For all we know she could be working for Carver!" Clementine can tell that the voice belongs to a woman before she even opens her eyes. Before she can say she's not working for who ever this Carver guy she see's a gun pointed down at her. Quickly she gets up from her spot in the dirt and starts to make a run for it, that is until she hears a shot coming at her. Stopping her movements she slowly turns around to look at the group standing behind her.

"Keep your finger off the trigger, boy!" Pete said as he snatched the gun away from the man in the ball cap.

"Whoa, Whoa… What the fuck?!" Luke yells coming out of the cabin.

"You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that." A pregnant woman yelled at the man.

"Everybody just calm down for a second!" A fatter man said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Clementine, are you okay…?" Luke asked her with concern filling his facial features.

"She tried running, man!" Said the man that almost shot her. Again.

"Well, Nick, can you really fucking blame her!" Luke yelled at the 'Nick'.

"We got a doctor right here, he'll have a look at you." Luke said then turning to look at the other people surrounding the girl. "What the fuck is wrong with you people! She's obviously scared, and you are NOT helping!"

"We're all scared!" The pregnant woman yelled at Luke. "Don't act like we are being irrational because we don't know where this kid is from!"

"There is no way she survived out there on her own!" Nick argued. "She can't be trusted."  
"Let me have a look." A Mexican man said as he pushed through the small group of man walked up to Clementine, causing her to back up slightly. Clementine looked at Luke for confirmation that this man is trustworthy.

"It's okay. Go ahead. He's a doctor." Luke said nodding his head in a somewhat comforting way. Clementine pulls up her shirt up enough to show the doctor the bullet wound.

"Damn, that must've hurt." The fatter man said, shaking his head.

The doctor knelt down to asses the wound. He poked it gently causing Clementine to groan loudly. The doctor turned her, not caring much that it hurt Clementine in the process.  
The door to the cabin opens a girl popping her head through it and taking note of everyone in her group and a new person. "Who is she?" She asked curiously stepping all the way out of the cabin.

"Sarah?" The doctor says standing up. "What did I say? Stay inside." Sarah made a sad face and went back inside closing the door behind her.

"Carlos? What do you think?" Luke said gaining the doctor, Carlos', attention.

"Well she was shot, but the bullet didn't go all the way we are going to have to get that out. Luckily it didn't hit anything important." Carlos told the group.

"We still can't trust her." The pregnant woman says to the wholes group.

"Rebecca, lets get her fixed up, then we can interrogate her." The fatter man said.

Carlos turns to Clementine and looks down at her. "We are going to take you inside and remove the bullet, then clean it, and cover it so it doesn't get any other infections." Carlos knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. "We can't exactly numb you so it is going to hurt. A lot."

"Great." Clementine muttered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Luke said, as he gently guided Clementine into the cabin.

"Luke, we are going to need some towels." Carlos started to order the group to get stuff, from around the cabin. "Pete, go grab some warm water. Nick, there is some peroxide in my room grab it." Carlos finally turns to the fatter man. "Alvin, grab a needle and thread from the bathroom, along with the big pair of tweezers." The men scrambled to get the things Carlos asked them to get. Clementine looked around the room beginning to get dizzy. "Clementine, we are going to lay you on the kitchen table so we don't get blood on the couch." Carlos said and lead her to the kitchen.

Clementine sat on top of the table as her and Carlos waited for the men to get the came into the kitchen first with a stack of towels, and handed them to Carlos. Carlos lifted Clementines shirt up to about the bullet hole, and put a towel into her shirt so it protected the fabric along the hem. Next in came Alvin, then Pete, and finally Nick.

After Carlos set up everything he looked at Clementine with sympathy. "You can lay back now." Clementine laid back, nervously. "Luke hold her hand."  
Luke grabbed Clementine's hand and looked at her. "You'll be okay. I promise." He said as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Clementine, I am going to be starting now." Carlos carefully wiped away the blood around the wound and grabbed the pair of tweezers. Carefully Carlos put the tweezers into the bullet hole and started to dig around trying to find the bullet.

Tears welled in Clementine's eyes and she began to squeeze Luke's hand as hard as she can. Once Carlos was all the way in, he started to pinch around for the bullet, causing to Clementine to scream out.

"She's hurting my hand!" Luke exclaimed. After a few moments her few occasional screams turned into a stream of blood curdling screams. Clementines vision began to get blurry, and darkened around the edges. Carlos started to pull the bullet out, when Clementines vision went completely black, and she passed out.

 **Authors note: I hope you liked it, Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


End file.
